Concrete Angel
by KerriAmandaDanielleLutz
Summary: Bella is been Abused by Charlie. Can Edward Save her? Or is there nothing left for Bella to live for? Rated T for violence. Song Concrete Angel by Martina McBride.


**Song: Concrete Angel by Martina McBride. It's this song but with an alternate ending where she doesn't die but she does find the light in her life. **

_**Concrete Angel**_

BPOV

I walked out the door in my jeans and top the top was on inside out as it was the only top I own that actually fits me or isn't ripped from Charlie. I had a brown paper bag in my hand that contained an apple and a buttered slice of bread, I had to tug on the bottom of my shirt as it road up and was starting to show the bruise that covered my stomach. It had turned purple and when my shirt rubbed against it, it hurt like hell. Last night Charlie came in drunk but I didn't know he was in the house until he slammed his door and I accidentally knocked a glass over which Charlie heard and he came in to the kitchen where he then knocked me to the floor with a punch to my face and the kept repeatedly kicking me in the stomach, I deserved it I didn't mean to break the glass but it wasn't mine to break.

_She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
>Nobody knows what she's holding back<br>Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday  
>She hides the bruises with the linen and lace, oh<em>

I sat there in biology with my new lab partner, Edward Cullen. I had had a little crush on him since I laid eyes on him but I never talked to him as he was one of the popular's, all the boys wanted to be him and all the girls wanted to date him. Mr Banner the teacher placed the slides of onion root cells on our desk and I reached for them. I heard Cullen gasp and I looked down to see that my shirt had road up again and he could see most of the damage. I pulled back accidentally knocking my stomach on the desk. Feeling a pain cover my stomach I quickly pulled my shirt down to cover my bruises I also did the same with my head to make my hair cover my face so that he couldn't see the pain in my eyes that knocking my stomach caused.

"What happened?" he whispered in my ear I felt his warm arm wrap around my body and has hand go under my top and gently lay it on my stomach. When I touch my stomach even the most lightest of a touch I double over in pain but when he put his hands there the whole pain there just went away like all my problems, everything around me didn't matter all I could see was Edward he leaned in, his lips were an inch from mine.

_BRRRRRRR!_

The bell I pulled away grabbed my bag and just ran home. I couldn't believe that just happened.

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
>It's hard to see the pain behind the mask<br>Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
>Sometimes she wishes she was never born<em>

Half way home I had to stop to catch my breath it was a 3 mile walk home, as I live at one end of the small town and school is at the other end and there isn't a path where you can go straight through either. Nope I had to go through tunnels down alley ways and everything. The rain decided then to help me out and cool down my aching stomach and just pelt it down. People looked at me funnily all the time because I wasn't anything like the chief of police AKA my dad. But they didn't know his little secret on how he loves to beat the living shit out of me until I can't move and end up sleeping where I was on the floor. It's not like I had a bed anyway. I couldn't afford it working at Newton's I only got a little bit of money which paid for my stay at Charlie's house, a packet of bread a week and a pack of butter that I make last a month I also have an apple tree in the back yard to keep me health as they are so expensive to buy.

When I finally got home I made Charlie's dinner and went up to my room did my homework put the change id found on the way home in to my college fund. I had about £400. I bet your wondering why don't I go buy some clothes? But if I did that then they'd only get ripped and dirty and spoiled when Charlie next needs his human punching bag. Well why don't I move out and get a flat somewhere? What's the point because when I go to college I'm going to live there and if I rent a flat now I won't have enough for college? I closed my eyes and saw Edwards face, I was sating in to his bright mesmerising emerald eyes and he was looking in to my dull ones, his arms were wrapped around me and he very quietly whispered "I love you"._  
><em>

_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone  
>In a world that she can't rise above<br>But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place  
>Where she's loved concrete angel<em>

"Edward" I whispered. A shooting shot through my stomach and I sat up "Whose 'Edward'?" Charlie screamed at me "Is he one of your customers you whore?" tears fell down my face. I opened my mouth to tell him I didn't know but when I did I felt like I was going to through up I could smell blood a lot of it. I looked at my stomach and found where the blood was coming from it was just pouring out of me. I looked up and saw Betty staring through the window at us but she just shook her head turned off the light and got in to bed. She knew what was happening to me but she didn't do anything because Charlie helped keep her out of prison when she was young when she beat a guy till he was almost dead. Charlie smacked me round me round the face. '_I've had enough'_ I thought Charlie looked at me with murderous eyes _OOOPPPSSS! _ Did I say that out loud? I felt his steal toe caped boots come in to contact with my face blood rand down completely covering me I saw black spots and Charlie's voice rang out calling me names. _Worthless… whore… slag… unloved… not wanted… incapable of been loved by anyone…_

The last thing I saw was Edwards face before the blackness took over. At last I was at peace.

__

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
>The neighbours hear but they turn out the light<br>A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
>When morning comes it will be too late<em>

__EPOV

I sat there watching…waiting…hoping. Just hoping. Hoping she was alright. Hoping she'd open her eyes. Hoping she'd love me back. Hoping she'd let me take care of her. Bella laid there not moving, in a coma… almost statue like. Her face all bruised and full of stitches. I closed my eyes and saw a grave stone with Bella's name on it. Only I was stood there no one had noticed shed gone the world moving forward whilst I just stayed there watching… waiting… hoping for her to wake up. Slowly a tear fell from my eyes. I could have prevented this. When I saw it in Biology instead of trying to kiss her, just trying to feel her beautiful warm lips moving in perfect sync with mine… I should have followed her home and kept her from been in this predicament she had nothing… no one… she was alone and I didn't help her I sat back and let it happen.

_A statue stands in a shaded place  
>An angel girl with an upturned face<br>A name is written on a polished rock  
>A broken heart that the world forgot<br>_

I felt a small hand caress my cheek and wipe the tear away. I looked up to find Bella staring at me. I couldn't wait any longer for her I leaned forward and kissed her I felt her warm lips against mine. I wasn't anything like I imagined… it was better. I broke the kiss because we had to breathe she turned her head and looked outside it was snowing. I kept my eyes on her "I love you" I whispered I didn't mean for her to hear me because I didn't want her to get scared and run she smile "I love you too" she whispered back.

BPOV

My dream became reality Edwards parents adopted me, Charlie Got sent away and Betty the neighbour who didn't help me got sentenced as an accomplice because she let it happened and didn't help me in anyway. At school it is completely because the Cullen's adopted me everyone treats me differently I were new clothes and Edwards little sister Alice likes to shop so every Saturday she takes me shopping and on Sundays because it's the day to relax so me, Edward, Alice, Alice's boyfriend Jasper, Edwards older brother Emmett and his Girlfriend Rosalie, all hang out at the Cullen's watch TV and just chill.

I came down stairs today Is Saturday and I know I usually go shopping with Alice but Edward and me just want to spend a little bit of time together. I went in to the living room and put the news on I was waiting for Edward to wake up. _"breaking new, the Chief of police from the small ton of forks was arrested for abusing his 17 year old daughter today escaped prison he left the not behind that read 'Happy Birthday My Little Isabella' the police are trying to track him down and he has been seen in the city of Seattle "it looks like he is going back home" said PC Warren "we just have to stay calm in the last 6 months Charles Swan has been with us he hasn't harmed himself or anyone around him but if he is seen we need to know urgently so that justice can be served"" _ my blood went cold I felt a set of warm hands wrap around me, trying to sooth me "don't worry Bella everything will be fine" and I believed him. I was wrapped in my lovers arms and even though Charlie was coming after me and I knew I'd never be safe again because he will always be there trying to kill me, I knew I had Edward and that was enough for me.

_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone  
>In a world that she can't rise above<br>But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place  
>Where she's loved concrete angel<em>

**What do you think? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW just click that little button…**

**\/**


End file.
